


Aus Schatten

by Anarchyinplasma



Series: Sorrowful Thorns [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: The road from hell is paved with worse intentions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, so this is the first piece I've written in a while where it just flowed right, didn't really need to work at it. So enjoy.

The hunter with the torn cloak made his way down the road, the spikes on his wickedly armoured feet kicking up dust and sending loose rocks scuttling down the valleyside into the waiting maw of the rapids flowing below. The dry weather blanketed the countryside, flowers wilting in the oppressive smothering blanket of torrid heat wash; and yet the hunter in black seemed unaffected by it all, exuding an aura of darkness and cold that seemingly rendered his unhelmed pale skin and alabaster hair unaffected by the oppressive heat of the blistering sun overhead.

 

Piercing eyes of a luminous green glared out at the world from under a brow that was at once both heavy with the weight of worlds and lightened by an arrogance matching only the gods of legend. Frozen tendrils of coiling shadow seemed to hover and wisp about his feet, never far from his form, the Fallen watching from the valley ridges, however, hidden from rudimentary sight; saw only easy prey in this barely armed man, and so, with stealth befitting creatures with the dexterity provided by four arms, they crawled down the valley sides, towards the dusty path.

 

Walking his path along the valley road, Dredgen Yor’s helm shimmered into existence to complete his armoured form. As for the Eliksni, only a few noticed the temperature in the valley drop in relation to how close they were to their target, and they backed off behind their fellows. It wouldn’t save them.

 

The captain of this small band of alien marauders leapt the final thirteen or so metres to the ground, his impact kicking up a cloud of dust which hung in the still frigid air, a small shower of gravel skittering away from the point of impact like thralls from a source of light. Dredgen Yor dropped his hand to his side and un-holstered Thorn from her resting place at his hip. The captain snarled in blind fury and charged, hoisting his sabres above his head, scarred blades crackling with poorly contained energy.

 

As the countdown to impact reached but a few milliseconds from zero, Yor reached out with the darkness under his command and into the heart of the Eliksni before him. The captain stopped suddenly, loose gravel crunching and rolling to a stop, the fallen let out one last plea in his garbled tongue, before his heart stopped, frozen, and he clattered to the ground as the razor thin tendrils of darkness withdrew from his chest, pulsing in satisfaction and eagerness at the blood about to be spilled.

 

Thorn was raised, and the trigger pulled, with a sound like a razor blade shearing a piece from reality a projectile was released, which a moment later shattered the eyeglass of the Vandal sniper at the end of the valley and buried itself within the eye socket, delivering it’s lethal toxin into the brain of the dead marksman. Yor held the cannon up, opening the chamber and releasing the power cylinder,replacing it with a new one, again consecrated with symbols of death. At once the fallen in the valley surround, shocked into stillness the by death of their captain, exploded into motion. They poured onto the valley road from the cliffside, weapons raised and spitting fire.

 

Dredgen Yor flowed through the hailstorm of machine-gun and small arms fire, directed energy blasts, and explosive ordinance without breaking his stride. The valley shook from thunder and fire as rockets, lasers and bullets peppered the ground upon which the wraith stood, kicking smoke, dust, and loose detritus into the sky with reckless abandon. After a few moments, the roaring of weapons fire halted, the echo racing away chasing itself down the chasm walls. The river below swallowed yet more debris and loose shell-casings into its depths and the fallen watched in horror as the Eternal Abyss strode towards their lines of dozens, shadows coiling and writhing in waiting.

 

Yor stopped roughly seventy metres from the large knot of fallen blocking his passage and drew upon his last connection to the light. The void granted access to him as it always had to it’s first Nightstalker, and the wickedly fanged bow crystalised in his hands; flowing outwards from his veins and into the world outside. The tether was released moments later, a spear of malevolence racing towards the group, one vandal started to run, forwards, managing to get closer to Yor as the rest were tethered to each-other, Thorn released nine shots, emptying the magazine, and the Eliksni tethered to each-other fell to the ground, their lives gone.

 

The last vandal charged Yor, excoriating its claws across the helmet and tearing through the armoured weave, cutting deep into the pure white skin beneath and scoring lines across the alabaster face, as the claws exited the helm, stained with thick dark crimson. Yor’s knife sprang from its sheath within his vambrace and into his waiting hand. The blade was swiftly buried within the sternum on the fallen, bisecting its heart, Yor reached a gauntlet covered hand up to his now unhelmed face as the Eliksni fell from his blade, life fading from its cold harsh ice-blue eyes.

 

The gauntlet came away stained in thick dark crimson, and for a moment, Yor stared at his own blood, before dismissing the thoughts and wiping his hand clean, his healing factor had already taken care of the immediate wounds, even if the scars were likely something he’d have to wear his whole life. He replaced Thorn’s empty power cell and holstered her at his side again, before striding onwards, he wanted to reach the next settlement once night fell.


End file.
